


Heralds in Hardorn and Hereafter

by CalicoJane



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: AU-Dirk goes to Hardorn, AU-Kris lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't really think this needs a major character death tag, F/M, Lifebonds (Valdemar), death before first chapter (not Dirk's), more of a minor character death, starts out angsty but gets better fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: What if Dirk and Kyril had been the ones to go to Hardorn as planned? Starts at the border with Selenay et al getting news of what's happened. The first chapter is kind of angsty but later chapters will get significantly less so and some will even venture into fluff territory.ETA some later chapters are also kind of Angsty, but there are also happy chapters
Relationships: Dirk/Talia (Valdemar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> As usual Mercedes Lackey and her publishers own everything.
> 
> I am still working on my story that is a sequel to UnChosen Love, it just need a little time to work out the outline. 
> 
> This one should update weekly unless I fall into a depressive slump again.

_:Caryo, what’s going on?:_ Selenay asked her Companion as Ahrodie stood before the crowd looking for all the world like death warmed over. _:Why is Ahrodie alone? What’s happened?:_ As she Mindspoke, Companions surrounded Lord Orthallen in a quite agressive manner.

 _:Ahrodie says Kyril and Lexa are dead. That Dirk says his own situation is that of a broken arrow and he is as good as dead. Prince Ancar has killed his father and taken the Crown. Orthallen has been helping him, we’ll need to use Truthspell on him. And Ancar has_ real _mages, like in the old stories. It’s going to be war it looks like.:_ Selenay sighed and bit back tears, there was no time to cry for Dirk or Kyril or their Companions (as she doubted Ahrodie would live much longer than Dirk). She needed to take charge and prepare her people and her army.

Heralds all around Selenay sprang into action as their Companions relayed the same information to them. Across the field she saw Talia scream and start running towards her Companion. Kris stopped the Queen’s Own, catching her in his arms and pulling her toward him until she was pressed against his chest. Seleney was surprised, she hadn’t thought Talia and Dirk that close, she would have expected it to be Talia comforting Kris.

“Alberich?” Selenay turned to the Weaponsmaster next to her. “I could really use Talia right now, do you know what’s going? That’s very much not like her.”

Alberich sighed and she could hear the grief in his voice as he responded. “Talia and Dirk—a Lifebond…”

Selenay closed her eyes against this latest blow. When Dirk died would Talia, her most trusted advisor and friend,follow him? “Please assign Heralds to stay with her at all times and then join us in my tent. We may need you to step in as you did when Talamir was injured.”

~~~

Skif and Kris didn’t need Alberich’s orders to know not to leave Talia alone. That much was obvious. But they did appreciate that they were officially relieved of non-Talia watching duty; Karen and Sherril offered to share Talia duty, but Alberich was concerned that that would take too many Heralds away from war preparations, so for now it was just Kris and Skif.

The two of them sat with her on her bed in her tent—which was almost as nice as the Queen’s as befit the Queen’s Own—and held her while she sobbed, horrible gut wrenching sobs that seemed to wreck her very soul. Kris was thankful that she was still keeping her shields up. He hoped that luck stayed, but the effects of a Lifebond breaking were unpredictable; it was possible she would die suddenly from the shock, it was possible she would waste away slowly over a period of days or weeks, it was possible she would survive. And it was possible her shields would come down and she would kill the whole encampment as she death willed herself. But there was nothing Kris could do against that possibility, so he just held her as all three of them cried for their lost friend.

After a little bit there was a noise at the tent flap, Skif got up to go see what it was and found Rolan and Ahrodie there, waiting for admittance. Of course, Kris thought, if anyone would understand Talia’s pain it would be Ahrodie, and Rolan’s love would be comforting to his Chosen. Kris shifted on the bed so the two Companions could have direct contact with Talia and let the tears stream down his cheeks for his brother.

After about an hourTalia’s sobs turned to whimpers, and around Sunset she untangled herself from Kris’ and Skif’s arms and sat up. “I think,” her voice was rough and hoarse from the sobbing. “I think I know how we can rescue him. Rolan’s gotten some information from Ahrodie and—“

Kris and Skif looked at each other sadly and Kris nodded to Skif for him to take the lead on this one. “Little Sister, we can’t. Ahrodie said Dirk said it was a broken arrow situation. No rescues.” She deflated. “I know how much you love him and goodness knows Kris and I love him too, but he wouldn’t want us to die in a rescue attempt. Especially not you. He’d want you to live. He loves you too much to want you to kill yourself in a rescue attempt.” She nodded sadly. “Why don’t you sit with Kris while I go see if Devan has anything that will help you sleep? You could use some rest probably.”

One moment Kris was thinking that was a great idea and the next Devan was standing over him while he lay on the bed. In fact the whole tent was full of people. “Devan? What’s going on?”

“We were hoping you could tell us.” That was Selenay. What was the Queen doing here? Shouldn’t she be busy elsewhere? “Elspeth came to check on Talia and found her gone and you two unconscious.” He glanced next to him where a Healer was working on waking up Skif. “Rolan’s gone too. If the mages have found a way into our encampment and to take a Herald and Companion…”

“Hellfires, but no, I don’t think that’s what happened. The last thing I remember Skif was explaining to her why we couldn’t go rescue Dirk. Shemust not have liked his explanation and used her Gift to ensure we wouldn’t try to stop her. I’ve seen her knock people out before, it didn’t occur to me she’d use it on us.” Kris said as the other Healer managed to get Skif awake.

“Your Majesty, permission to go keep your Queen’s Own from getting herself killed?” Skif asked after he was brought up to speed.

“Permission granted. You and Kris go. Take a purse with you for bribes, and wear disguises. Remember your priority is Talia. Find her and bring her back. Don’t get yourselves killed trying to rescue Dirk.”


	2. The Rescue

Talia arrived in Crown City after eight days on the road. She and Rolan had made excellent time. She lead Rolan on foot as they wondered through the city, she was dressed as a well off merchant in the clothes she’d stolen before she fled the encampment. From Ahrodie through Rolan she knew where Dirk was being held, but she needed to find the right spot to hide after she rescued him. She suspected she would need to recover from backlash before making their way to the border. She needed a good place to hide while she did so. That was it! She would rent a suite of rooms at a boarding house near the dungeon. Not ideal, but it would have to do. For now, she would go to an inn and ask about places to rent rooms.

She found a promising looking inn and ventured into the courtyard where she was met with the most welcome sight. It was the wagon of the trader she had saved from the mob, Evan. He had sworn he owed her a life-debt. Well, that was better than a boarding house where she would be expected to attend meals and they might discover Dirk. She turned toward the wagon and knocked on the backdoor.

Just as she hoped, Evan opened the door. “Can I help—“ Then he seemed to recognize her, and that she was not in Whites. “Why don’t you come in Mistress?”

Talia and Evan sat at a small table in his wagon while Talia explained the situation to him and ate the first decent meal she’d had since she left the border. “So can you help me?”

“I owe you a life debt,” he said. “And I can help you. And further I believe I can help you more than you know. I have a cousin who can help as well, but you must not ask too many questions of him, and I must have your word that you won’t use anything you learn about him against him.” Talia gave Evan a questioning look and he sighed and continued. “He’s a good person, he doesn’t hurt people, but he’s in business of procuring hard to find goods, and perhaps of moving them across borders without paying certain taxes?” Talia was relieved that tax dodging and smuggling were all she’d have to turn a blind eye too.

“Agreed,” she said.

Evan let out a relieved, sigh. “Wait here,” he said. “Finish eating while I go get him.”

Evan left then and returned about an hour later with a plain looking man he introduced as Reynold, his mother’s sister’s son. Reynold listened to Talia’s story and then spoke. “How do you plan to rescue him without getting us killed?” Talia explained about her Gift and he nodded. “Give me until mid-afternoon tomorrow, I’ll have a place outside the city lined up for the two of you to recuperate anda delivery van to travel in.

~~

The next day, Talia, Evan, and Reynold entered the courtyard that led to the dungeon with Reynold’s delivery cart, pulled by Rolan. Talia had used her Gift to suggest to all the guards who stopped them that they were the regular delivery to the kitchens, and there was nothing at all for the guards to concern themselves with. They pulled up to a locked gate with a bored looking guard, beyond the gate Talia could sense Dirk.

“Whocher doin’ ‘ere?” Asked the guard. “Ye need to move along.”

Talia could see the keys were on the guards belt, good. If she got rid of him she could go straight in. She reached out with her Gift and knocked him unconscious; he fell and the wagon hid him from view of anyone who chanced by the courtyard. “I’ll be right back,” she said. She stepped down off the wagon, took the keys of the guard’s belt, unlocked the gate and slipped into the dungeon.

The first thing that hit her was the smell of old blood and fear, followed by waves of pain that battered her shields. This was where Dirk was being kept? Three guards were playing cards at a table, they looked up when she came in and reached for their swords, she dropped her shields and let her power scream. All the pain she was feeling from Dirk, all the grief she had felt when she thought he was gone, all the anger she felt at those who would hurt him, she let it out, as Rolan shielded Dirk, Evan, and Reynold from the effects.

The guards fell to the floor convulsing, and still her power raged. It raged until the guards stopped moving. Talia wasn’t too sure why and didn’t really care. She picked up the keys that hung on a cell wall and went to find Dirk.

On the way to find him, she nearly tripped over another guard she hadn’t seen before who now lay motionless on the floor, she thought he might be dead. Maybe she’d care about that later. Using her Gift she located Dirk in a cell down a hall, and opened the door.

Dirk looked terrible. She could smell the infection from the door to the cell even though he lay on the opposite side. The infection was probably killing him, he’d need a Healer very soon if he was to live. And she’d definitely need Evan and Reynold to help her carry him out of there.

~~~

Dirk was dreaming about chirrasplaying the harp when his pain disappeared and his dream changed. There was Talia. “It’s alright,” she said, “It’s going to be alright.” He was back in the dungeon and Talia was with him. But he wasn’t in pain. Bards said the pain ended when you died and you were greeted by friends. The infections in his wounds must have finally gotten him then.But since when was Talia dead? Or was the Shadow Lover just taking on a familiar form?

“Are you really my little bird? Or are you the Shadow Lover taking on her form?”

“It’s really me, Dirk. We’re going to get you out of here now,” She said. He felt a strange sensation as if he was being lifted through the air, and the walls seemed to change as the room spun but Talia stayed right by his side, that was okay then.

“I should have told you before I died but I love you little bird. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dirk. Now rest,” she said, and he thought that seemed like a good idea as he drifted off to sleep.

~~

Kris was worried about Talia’s three hour head start on him and Skif, and that Rolan, being Groveborne, was one of the fastest Companions. But there was nothing he and Skif could do except make the best time that they could following her. They’d been on the road for ten days and were almost to Crown City when Cymry and Tantris suddenly took a side road instead of continuing on the main path to the capital.

 _:Ah, Featherfoot?:_ Kris asked his Companion, wondering about the sudden change in direction.

 _:Rolan is this way for some reason, since Talia is our objective we figured we would go toward him.:_ Tantris answered the question Kris hadn’t actually asked.

Soon enough they came to a House of Healing. The Companions slowed and walked toward the stable. They entered the stable and sure enough, Rolan was sleeping in one of the stalls. He looked exhausted.

“Can I help you sirs?” That was a man standing in Rolan’s stall. His eyes flicked from Rolan to the newly arrived Companions, then back to Kris and Skif.

“We’re looking for my sister,” Kris was grateful that Talia looked enough like him they could pass for siblings. “She was riding that horse when she left home,” he said, nodding to Rolan. “Looks like me, brown eyes, about this tall, curly hair.”

“Can’t help you,” the man replied gruffly. “This horse was brought in for healing by a local who is most definitely not your sister.” Silently Kris cast Truthspell on the man and a blue mist appeared around him, invisible to the man but visible to Kris and Skif.

“Can you describe the man to me?”

“Why should I? He’s not a horse thief.” That was true. “Anyway, I haven’t seen any woman matching that description.” That was a lie. They were hiding Talia.

“Our horses are exhausted, can we stay here while they rest?” Skif asked.

The man looked at the two Companions and sighed. “Aye, they are exhausted. We’re not an inn, but there are some traders camped over by the well, as well as a few others, welet folk camp there. Your horses had better stay with me in the stable tonight. Have you no sense in how you treat an animal? Get them settled and then I’ll see to them.”

Kris and Skif settled their Companions in the stalls and saw to their needs before going to investigate this camping spot. Hopefully there they would learn something.

Luck was with them, for when they found the spot by the well Kris recognized a very distinctive trader’s wagon. There were two wagons camped by the well, and one of them was that of the man they’d met in Westmark who’d sworn he’d owed Talia a life debt. Kris highly doubted that this man and Rolan being in the same place was chance. Kris signaled to Skif to stay back and approached the two wagons, out front of which two men were sitting.

As he got closer, Kris saw that indeed, one of the men was the trader in question—Evan, that was his name. “Pardon me, do you remember we met in Westmark?”

“Aye, I remember, your partner saved my life,” Evan said.

“I’m looking for her now, I believe she may need help,” Kris said. “I was wondering if you’d seen her.”

“And what are your intentions once you find her?”

“I wish to make sure she’s alive and that she stays that way,” Kris said.

“He with you?” Evan nodded toward Skif. At Kris’ nod he continued. “Call him over and we’ll talk to both of you.” Kris motioned Skif over and Evan continued.

The other man spoke up then. “The lady promised not to ask too many questions, do I have your word on the same?” Kris was a little nervous giving his word on such a vague request, but did as asked as did Skif, niether of them saw much choice. “Come on then,” the man said, standing up.

He lead them into the House of Healing, where he whispered something to a Healer, then escorted them to a work room. In the work room he moved aside a rug and showed them a trapdoor in the floor. Pulling open the trapdoor, he revealed a set of stairs leading down. He motioned for them to go on ahead of him.

Kris and Skif headed down the stairs, which were light by a few lanterns on the wall. The air was cool down here, but surprisingly not damp. At the bottom of the stairs was a hallway going in two directions; they waited for the trader to come down. He did so after closing the trap door behind him. “You’ll stay down that way, but first I imagine you’ll want to check on your friends?” Kris hadn’t missed the use of the plural, and a quick glance at Skif showed he hadn’t either. Was Dirk here? Had Talia been successful in rescuing him by herself?

“Yes, let’s check on them first.” Kris said.

The man lead them to another door, and into a room. It was also lit by lanterns and in the center of the room was a large bed. In the bed was Dirk, heavily bandaged and unconscious, and next to him slept Talia.

Once they had seen the two sleeping Heralds, the man lead them back out of the room and shut the door. “What’s wrong with them? Asked Skif.

“Well, he was tortured and near dead of infection when we found him. I think he thought he was actually dead when he saw her, said somethings to that. The Healers used their power to burn out the infection but the rest will take time. And they say she’s used too much magic. She told us herself she would need to recover after she rescued him because of that.”

~~~

Kris and Skif waited in the other room, the one they were to sleep in,until the Healer in charge of Dirk and Talia was able to come down and talk to them. It was a storage room really, with bags of—something—though the man, who’d finally introduced himself as Reynold, had brought them bedding. Finally, a Healer came down.

“So you’re our new guests? You’re Heralds? Like the others?” At their nod he continued. “Well, we’ll hide you. We’ll need to get your not-horses into woods before the soldiers decide to expand their search outside of Crown City, right now they think Dirk is still in Crown City.”

“They’re searching for him then?”

“Yes, and they think it was a witch who broke him out, not that I blame them, I didn’t even know that Mindhealers _could_ kill people with their Gift.”

Kris absorbed this news, next to him he felt Skif’s shock. “What’s their prognosis look like? Do you know when they’ll be able to travel?”

“She just has backlash, I expect her to wake up in a few hours and we’ll get some tea in her before letting her sleep some more. Actually if I could put you in charge of that that would be good. We still have a whole House of Healing to run upstairs. As for him, he’ll survive, we got rid of the infections that were killing him. He’ll scar, there’s no way to avoid that. And his left foot was crushed. If we’d gotten to it sooner—before it started to heal wrong—and if we could spare more Healers for just him he might have had a better outcome on that. As it is—he might walk again with a cane. We’ll do our best.”

Kris thought of how much Dirk had enjoyed dancing, of how Alberich had trusted him to teach advanced students, and tried not to wince. “If you can keep him from any more wrong healing, they’ll be able dedicate more Healers to his care once we get back to Valdemar,” Kris said.

“If that’s the case, he may definitely have a shot of walking with a cane.” The Healer said. “He’ll probably wake up in about two days, he’s in a Healing trance right now.”


	3. Waking up

The first thing Dirk noticed as he drifted toward consciousness was the pain he was in, the second thing he noticed was that it was considerably less pain than he had been in the last time he remembered being awake. The next thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, rather than the lying on the straw and dirt in the dungeons. He opened his eyes.

He was in a bed, that part was accurate. It was in a dimly lit room, lit only by candles as it had no windows. There was a currently empty armchair on each side of the bed, and two small night stands. He was lying under a sheet and a quilt in the bed, and sleeping next to him on the bed (which was quite big enough for two) was none other than Talia. Maybe this was another dream, if so it definitely beat the vague nightmares he remembered having, or the vague dreams of dying.

Maybe the dreams of dying were actually memories of being rescued, but that didn’t make sense. He had told Ahrodie to run for the border and tell the others it was a broken arrow situation. That is, _not_ to rescue him. Had the message gotten garbled?

If he really had been rescued by Talia, then were they memories and not dreams or fever induced hallucinations? If they were memories had he really told her he loved her? And had she said she loved him too? And did she mean that in ‘Heralds all love each other and I’m glad you’re not dead’ way? Or a ‘just to entertain the guy who thinks he’s dying’ way? Or did she mean it the way he had meant?

Just then the door to the room opened and Kris came in carrying a tea pot and mug. “Dirk, you’re awake!” He spoke quietly, so as to avoid waking Talia probably. “How are you feeling?” Kris came and sat next to him in the chair, putting the mug and pot on a small table.

“Better than I was. Where am? What happened to Talia?” Even by the candle light he could tell she looked pale. “For that matter what are any of you doinghere?” Dirk noticed his voice was hoarse and sore.

Kris brought over a cup of water that was at his bedside and at Dirk’s nod helped him sit up a little and drink. Nice, cool, refreshing water, not stale like the water in the bucket in his cell had been. “First question first, we’re underneath a House of Healing outside Crown City. The Healers may or may not also be smugglers; I promised not to ask any questions. Talia is recovering from backlash after using her Gift to almost singlehandedly break into Ancar’s dungeon and get you out. She came to rescue you. Knocked Skif and I unconscious and snuck out from under the eyes of half the Heralds in the kingdom. Skif and I are here with the Circle’s blessing to keep her from getting herself killed. We’re under orders not to get ourselves killed rescuing you, but since Talia had already done that by the time we got here I think we can consider those orders void. Ahrodie got through with your messages by the way, the Queen is preparing for mages and war and my uncle—I know I said I was sorry and I was wrong about him before, but it bears repeating. I’m sorry I got mad at you over him. Last I heard he was being questioned with Truthspell.”

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry I ended up being so right. But I don’t get it, why would Talia do that for me?” His voice was sounding a little better at least. But he was confused by Talia’s actions, it sounded like his message _had_ gotten through and she had ignored it. Why would she do that? Of course he would have had the situation been reversed, but that was different, he would die for Talia, but she was in love with Kris, wasn’t she? Or had she meant something more when she said she loved him? He was very confused.

“Dirk how do you feel about Talia? Tell me honestly.” Kris said.

Dirk looked down. “I’m in love with her,” he confessed.

“I know, and have very good evidence that she feels the same way about you,” Kris said.

If Kris thought Talia felt the same way about him, then maybe it was a memory that she said so, and not a hallucination. Maybe she did mean it the way he meant it. “Do you really think so?”

“Yeah,” Kris said with a smile. “I really do.” His grin took on a mischievous air and he spoke again, “In fact I came down in to wake her up and get her to drink this pot of tea. The Healers wanted me to spend an hour or so talking to her to make sure she stayed awake for a bit but maybe you’d like to take on that duty? If you’re not feeling like you need a rest I mean.” Dirk was torn, while he very much wanted to talk to Talia and did not need a rest he had absolutely no idea what he would say to her at all. He was trying to figure out just what to say when Kris stood up and carried the pot and mug over to the other side of the bed and sat in that armchair. “Talia,” he said as he gently shook her shoulder. “It’s time to wake up and have some more tea.” Talia groaned and opened her eyes. “Come on, sit up,” Kris poured a mug the tea then helped Talia to sit and drink it.

She quickly gulped it down and suddenly seemed much more alert to Dirk’s eyes. She leaned away from Kris so she was sitting up on her own. “How’s Dirk?” she asked as Kris poured her a second cup.

“See for yourself,” Kris said.

Talia gave a quizzical look to Kris, then looked toward Dirk. Dirk fell at once into her eyes, which though lined with pain, lit up immediately. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Much better than I did before,” Dirk said and smiled at her.

Kris handed Talia the cup of tea which she started to sip at. “You looked pretty bad before the Healers got to you, not surprised you feel much better,” she said.

“I thought maybe Dirk could entertain you for your mandatory awake time,” Kris said. “At least until the Healers come down which should be soon. So since you look like you’ll be able to pour the rest of the tea yourself I’ll just go check on Skif.” Kris got up then and left the room before Dirk could decide if he wanted to come up with an excuse for him to stay. He did want to talk to Talia alone, but what was he supposed to say?

“How long since…?” Dirk managed to ask.

“Since the rescue?” At his nod she continued, “Oh, three days I think? I’ve been asleep for most of it, though the backlash is much better today than it has been, still can’t use my Gift at all though. Do you—do you remember any of the rescue?” She said hesitantly. “You were awake for part of it.”

Dirk wasn’t sure how much of what he thought he remembered was real, for instance he really doubted he’d floated through the air. “I’m not sure,” he said honestly. “I remember you, and some things that don’t quite make sense. I was very feverish. I remember thinking that I was dying and you were the Shadow Lover.” He decided he need to know what she had meant by her declaration of mutual love before he said anything further, and what had motivated her to rescue him. “Talia, Kris said Ahrodie got through with my message not attempt a rescue. Why did you?”

She looked down at her mug now, which was cradled in both hands. Dirk wasn’t sure if it was the tea bringing color back to her face or if she was blushing slightly. “I had to. I love you so much. I couldn’t have borne it if you died. It would have been like loosing Rolan. I would rather have died on a rescue attempt than live without you.” She finally looked back up at him, “Sorry, that’s probably a lot to deal with when you just woke up out of a Healing trance.”

“I did ask,” Dirk said. “And I—I feel the same way about you. I don’t know why when I barely know you, but I love you. I really, really do. I wish you were feeling up to using your Gift so you could see how much.”

“I think I might have an idea,” she said, and smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leanmanderson and I and another friend created a Valdemar discord, https://discord.gg/s7579PbT link will only work for a day, comment if you need a new one


	4. Healers and planning

They talked some more, as Talia gradually sipped the pot of tea. They spoke of their feelings for each other in tenuous terms, as if each were afraid the other would run off they told the truth about the depth of their feelings. Dirk asked about how Talia had rescued him, and she told him the story of meeting Evan and Reynold, and using her Gift in the dungeon. She had just finished telling him how she had somehow managed a pain block with her Gift (part of why he had thought he was dying) when the door opened and a Healer walked in.

“I heard you’re awake Herald Dirk, I’m Healer Lanier. How are you feeling?”

Part of Dirk wanted to say he was feeling better than he had in months, now that he and Talia were sorting things out between them, but he figured the Healer wasn’t asking about his heart. “Better than I did before, I’m still in a lot of pain, but it’s less and I feel like I can think clearly.”

“Yes, not having high fevers will improve one’s thinking. You’re lucky, from some of the stories of what Ancar has done to people he’s tortured I’ll wager he went easy on you, but most of the stories involve young women, it seems that’s where his tastes lie.”

Dirk grimaced. “What’s my prognosis like?”

The Healer sighed. “You’ll scar, no way around that. As for your left foot, the one that was crushed, unfortunately it started to heal before you got here. We’re short staffed here—as always—but we managed to stop any further healing until you get back to Valdemar and your own Healers. Herald Kris suggested that you would receive top quality care in Valdemar. I can’t make promises, but at best you’ll need a cane.”

Dirk sighed internally. If the best case was needing a cane he was afraid to ask about the worst. He probably wouldn’t be working any border sectors or covering Alberich’s advanced classes then. Not to mention dancing with Talia.

“You should regain full movement in yourright shoulder—the one with the arrow wound. As for your left shoulder with the mage-burn, mage-burns are tricky, we’ll give you a cream and send the recipe back with you. Movement in that shoulder may be a bit stiff.”

“How long until we can travel?” Dirk asked.

“You and the Lady Herald should be fit to travel within the next week.” Healer Lanier then turned his attention toward Talia. “And how are you feeling today?”

“Pretty, good,” she said with a smile. “Tired, very tired still, but now that I’ve had the tea almost no headache. I just wish I could use my Gift already.”

“It’ll come, just be patient. By the time you’re both ready to travel your Gift will be at full strength. Now, would you like to get out of bed for a little bit and go visit with the other Heralds while I exam Herald Dirk?”

Talia joined Kris and Skif in the storage room, she was a little shaky to walk, but it wasn’t too bad if she kept a hand on the wall.

“So….how’s Dirk?” Kris asked.

Talia was fairly certain she blushed. “He’s doing alright it seems. The Healer says we’ll be ready to travel within a week, and he doesn’t seem to be in too much pain.”

“Did you sort things out between you two?” Skif asked.

Talia was certain she was blushing now. “I think so,” she said, looking at her lap. “I wish I could use my Gift to show him what I mean, but, well…anyway, I think we’re good.” She hesitated and then continued. “I told him I love him, and well—he feels the same. He had already said as much when I rescued him from the dungeon, but he was also pretty feverish at the time and thought he was dead, so maybe that shouldn’t count.”

Skif was quite pleased at this news, he’d watched Dirk act insane due to an unacknowledged life bond; it was well past time for Dirk and Talia to actually talk about their feelings for each other to each other. It would probably aide in Dirk’s healing too if he had Talia’s support rather than driving himself insane with whatever craziness had been going through his head while he had avoided her back at the palace. And he knew it was a big relief for Talia.

“The Healers said we’ll be fit to travel within a week, but Ahrodie’s not here with us, and I don’t think they meant for Dirk to be riding anyway, have you two thought about how we’ll get back to Valdemar?” Talia asked.

Kris nodded and spoke. “We’ve been talking to Reynold, he’s willing to transport us for a fee—Skif and I brought money for just this occurrence— so we’ll be leaving in his smuggling wagons when ready. He’s roped in a few of his business relations who are also going to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk was tortured less partially for plot and partially because I thought it fit with what we knew of Ancar to get bored faster torturing a male character.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, but this seemed like the spot to end it. You can thank Leannmanderson for nagging me until I posted. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	5. Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling back to the border

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for PTSD nightmares

They left the House of Healing five days after Dirk woke up. They traveled in in three wagons similar to the one Trader Evan had, but with secret compartments used for smuggling. The wagons were pulled by the three Companions, and traveling with them were Reynold and his lady Shira.

The Companions would mean they made better time then if they traveled by horses which would need to rest, (even if the carts would stop the Companions from moving terribly quickly) and Shira had said she had some sort of Gift that would allow her to influence how the Companions looked to all but mages, making them look more like ordinary cart horses. What exactly her Gift was wasn’t quite clear to the Heralds, and they _had_ promised not to ask questions.

One of the wagons had a secret compartment big enough to hide Dirk in for short, uncomfortable, periods of time, should the wagons get searched. That was the one Dirk and Talia rode in. The other two wagons had smaller secret compartments, filled with things the Heralds hadn’t asked questions about, as well the Companions’ tack. They knew Reynold planned to start a new life outside of Hardorn (he and Shira were still discussing different countries to set up shop in) and perhaps he packed some portable valuables to finance his new operations. If so, it was none of the Heralds’ concern.

Before they left Talia bleached her hair blonde with the help of one of the Healers. She figured if anyone _had_ gotten a look at her when she rescued Dirk it would have only been a quick glance, and blonde hair should be enough to throw off any description of her that got passed around among Ancar’s soldiers. It was strange, looking at herself in the tiny steel mirror in the wagon and seeing blonde hair, she didn’t think she liked it. Oh well, she’d dye it brown again when they reached Valdemar.

They set out at dawn. Shira had gotten the Heralds clothing in the traditional style of the traders, and the four wagons formed a little train. Shira and Reynold shared a wagon, pulled by Cymry. Behind them was Kris and Skif in a wagon, pulled by Tantris, and finally Talia and Dirk were in the last wagon pulled by Rolan.

Unfortunately, even if they were pulled by a Companion, a fast moving wagon was _not_ comfortable on Dirk’s injuries. The Healers had given them plenty of potions for him, and he took part of one whenever the wagon was moving to dull the pain. When the road got particularly bad, Kris would take over “driving” the wagon and Talia would sit in the back with Dirk and either distract him or do the peculiar pain blocking she had managed before.

At night they would camp just off the road or stayed with people Reynold knew. Either way, Dirk stayed in the wagon away from prying eyes. Talia chastely slept beside him; he was still too injured and too tired from the journey and the potions for anything else, however much they both might have liked to get up to more.

It was on the third night out from the House of Healing that Dirk had his first nightmare. Talia had been expecting them to come sooner or later, and was not surprised when it occurred. She was surprised however to wake up knowing he was having one. She sat up and looked at Dirk. He appeared calm except for a wrinkle in his brow and a slight frown on his lips. His mouth twitched. She could feel his distress without lowering her shields, the same way she would have felt it if Rolan were upset.

Deciding not to take time to dwell on the oddities of life bonds until Dirk was soothed, she reached out with her Gift and her hand to shake him awake. “Dirk, wake up loverling. It’s just a dream.”

Dirk woke up, eyes wide. Seeing her he calmed down just before her Gift reached him and soothed away the sharp edges of his remaining distress.

Dirk woke up suddenly to Talia sitting over him shaking him gently. The fear that had pierced his dream started to recede as he looked at her. Talia was safe. They were both in the wagon on the way back to Valdemar. He could feel Talia using her Gift to soothe the remains of the nightmare away, and he let her. It was just a dream. He wasn’t at Ancar’s mercy anymore and Talia never had been, it had just been his mind playing on his fears of what the Healer had said about Ancar’s “tastes” for women. Maybe it was the relief at having woken up and it all been a dream, maybe it was grief for Kyril and the young women for whom wasn’t a dream, but he pulled himself into Talia’s lap andsobbed quietly as she stroked his hair and sang softly.

After that, Talia stayed in the back of the wagon while they traveled. The pain potions meant that if Dirk fell asleep he might not wake up on his own from a nightmare, so she was there to soothe him, day or night.She began the slow process of Mindhealing with him while they traveled. He needed it not only for what he had endured, and for guilt surrounding Kyril’s death, but she soon realized he had needed it even before he left for Hardorn for guilt surrounded Christa’s death.

It was slow going, she could really only Mindheal him when he wasn’t drugged with the pain potions, but slowly she lay the groundwork that would helphim heal in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another short chapter, but it made sense to end it there and at least you didn't have to wait long for it. If anyone is interested in joining a Valdemar discord let me know


	6. Arrival at the border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heralds arrive back at the Valdemar border and Talia must face the consequences of her actions

After two weeks of travel, during which they kept to themselves and were not bothered by any of Ancar’s toadies, the party approached the border. They had heard rumors from other travelers of what had occurred, and saw an increase in people seemingly leaving the country. They joined one such train of refugees as they approached the border.

The train was met on the Valdermarian side by a group of soldiers and Sherril, mounted on her Companion. “Welcome to Valdemar,” Sherril said. “If you’ll just come over this way we’ll get you sorted out.” As the train moved to follow her direction, Kris signaled to Shira to drop whatever use of her Gift she was using on the Companions. Shortly thereafter, a Valdemarian guardsmen looked right at the three Companions, then ran up to Sherril, who looked at them and rode over.

“Skif? Kris? Is Talia…?”

Kris smiled “She’s in the back here keeping Dirk soothed.”

“She really managed to save him? Thank the Goddess! You three should head to the encampment about a mile further on and report.”

Kris nodded, then spoke “That’s Reynold and Shira, they loaned us these wagons and helped rescue Dirk and get him to Healers. They’re going to need cart horses to continue their journey to Rethwellan.”

“Of course,” Sherril said. “Why don’t you take them with—I’ll just need to do a quick Truth Spell first—since Dirk is in the wagon any way and probably not fit to move, and it seems easier to do that than unhitch the Companions and leave wagons sitting here waiting for horses!”

After Sherril had confirmed via Truth Spell that the neither Reynold nor Shira meant Valdemar nor any of her citizens any harm the party broke away from the refugees and headed toward the military encampment.

In short order they arrived at a border keep and were stopped by a guard. “Names?” The guard was looking at the Companions pulling the wagons like he was very confused. To be fair, Companions pulling wagons was a rare sight. “Herald Kris, Herald Skif, Herald Talia, and Herald Dirk, reporting from Hardorn. Along with Traders Shira and Reynold.” Kris said.

“Just a moment, Herald,” the guard said. He turned to the other guard standing next to him, and said something, and that guard then ran off and returned with Alberich in short order.

“Kris! Skif! Talia and Dirk?”

“Are in the back of the wagon.”

“Good, come.”

They settled Dirk in the keep in the makeshift Healing wards. Talia was shocked at the number of patients the Healers had, Alberich said something about a battle. She supposed she hadn’t thought about the rest of Ancar’s plan, she’d been so focused on Dirk. Dirk who’d sent a broken arrow and a message to prepare for war. And instead of doing her duty and obeying that message she’d knocked out the two friends assigned to keep watch on her and gone charging in to rescue him.

She didn’t regret what she did—how could she when Dirk was alive because of it? But it occurred to her that a large portion of the Circle might not understand. Most especially the Queen.

Alberich lead the three Heralds further into the keep, while Reynold and Shira were taken to be debriefed by Elcarth. Kris and Skif went off with Alberich to the Queen’s temporary office to report while Talia sat in an antechamber and waited. She didn’t think Selenay would understand why she had done what she had. She dreaded their meeting, and reached out to Rolan. He sent her love and a sense of reassurance that she had done the right thing in rescuing Dirk. Finally, a page brought her into see the Queen.

Selenay sat behind a desk in what appeared to the lord of the keep’s study,before it had been taken over the queen. It was a very masculine room with a large hearth in which a fire was burning, there were bookcases, and a huge wooden desk. Talia waited for Selenay’s signal and then sat in one of the two chairs facing hers opposite the desk.

“I understand you’re life bonded to Dirk,” Selenay said, face expressionless.

“I believe so, more importantly Rolan believes so.”

“And does that give you an excuse to neglect your duty to Valdemar?”

“I was saving two Heralds’ lives. When I rescued him Dirk was near-dead of infection in his wounds. If he had died I think it would have killed me.” Talia kept her voice calm as she answered the Queen’s accusations.

“As Queen’s Own you don’t have the right to die of a broken heart in the middle of a war. Vanyel lived with broken life bond for years, as did Bard Stefan, surely you could have remembered your duty?”

“Rolan supported me. He believed that if I intervened we could save Dirk and if I didn’t we’d both die. And Valdemar would have to deal with an untrained Queen’s Own in the middle of war.

Selenay humphed. “I’m sending the wounded back to Haven. Dirk will go with them. You will accompany them, as will Elspeth and Kris and Skif. Elspeth will act as regent for the rest of the kingdom. Normally I would have you do that but as I can’t trust your judgement at the moment, the burden will have to fall to my fifteen year old daughter. In addition the Circle has relieved you of all duties until the Mindhealers are convinced you are stable. Alberich will act as Queen’s Own for Elspeth until you are cleared. You may go.”

Relieved of her duties was worse than Talia had feared. Numb, she left the study. Upset, and with Dirk probably still being tended by the Healers, she sought out Rolan. She found him well tended in the stables of the keep. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out all the tears that had been building since she noticed how the other Heralds had been looking at her, and most especially in Selenay’s office.

Skif found her there, curled up in the stall against Rolan’s side. “Hey little sister, can I come in?” At her nod he entered the stall, sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. “Dirk asked me to ask you, if he can get the Healers to go for it do you mind if he moves into your tent? He thinks having you and Ahrodie around will help the nightmares.”

“I’d like that,” Talia said and sniffed.

“I thought you might,” Skif said with a smile. “And they’ve gotten your tent set up here, apparently it’s been here the whole time waiting for you.”

Later that day Talia was sitting with Rolan in her tent when Elspeth came in. “How could you?” Elspeth said. “You lecture me on duty and not letting my heart get led around by a pretty face—and you. You disobey orders, put your life at risk—and let me remind you, you are not some random Herald you are the _Queen’s Own!_ All because you can’t stand the idea of your lover dying? I’m glad Dirk’s not dead, but we needed you here.

“How can you lecture me on duty and then go and neglect yours? You’re a hypocrite is what you are! And now Mother can’t even trust you as regent and I’m left with that burden. At least I have Alberich.” Elspeth stormed out of the tent before Talia could say anything, and she was left feeling very empty indeed.

She was sitting with Rolan, wishing for _someone_ who understood when Karen spoke from outside the tent. “Talia, can I come in?”

“Alright,” Talia said.

Karen entered. “Hey little centaur, how are you feeling? I heard things have been rough since you got back.”

“Everybody hates me. They’d have preferred if Dirk and I both died.”

“I think people don’t understand how all consuming a life bond is. And I don’t think anybody would have preferred if Dirk died, they want to have their cake and eat it too. They’re glad you rescued Dirk but they’re upset you had to disobey orders and risk your life to do it.”

“What was I supposed to have done?” Talia asked as Karen scooped her into her arms.

“You did the right thing, dearheart,” Karen said, surprising Talia. “Remember I almost died the night Ysla died. I wouldn’t have blamed you at all if you followed Dirk to the Shadow Lover. I’m glad you found a way around it for both of you. Are things better between you two now?”

Talia blushed and nodded. “Much better. In fact he’s trying to convince the Healers to let him stay in my tent instead of the ward so that I can keep on eye on his nightmares.”

“Don’t let the others’ opinions bother you. They’ll come around eventually, they just don’t understand what it’s like. Sherril and I do, and we’re both on your side in this.”

“Thank you,” Talia said, relieved she had someone who understood.

A week later the wounded and many of the Heralds started the long trek toward Haven. Even through her shields Talia could feel the scrutiny of the other Heralds. The only thing that kept her from completely falling to pieces under their glares was the support of Dirk, Rolan, Karen, Kris, and Skif. Sherril had stayed back at the border to help with the mopping up. Elspeth wasn’t talking to her, and that hurt, a lot.

But still, she didn’t regret what she had done. How could she, when Dirk was alive and with her and Rolan supported her?


	7. A Visitor to the palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the palace, a visitor arrives for Dirk

Theresa followed behind Kris, she’d arrived at the Collegium just moments ago and Kris had come down to meet her right away. The conflicting reports about her son, Dirk, were concerning; the latest report had been that he was alive and headed back to the palace but badly injured, and when the family had received that report it had been decided that Theresa should go and find out what in the Blessed Lady’s name was going on.

“You’re sure I can’t find you rooms first? He’s usually asleep around now anyway,” Kris said, turning back to look at her.

She leveled a stern look at her adopted son. “I need to see him. I didn’t ride for three weeks to take a nap. I know better than to wake him up, but I need to see him. If he’s sleeping from all the Healing he’ll sleep right through me checking on him.”

Kris stopped at a door and knocked gently. “Come in,” said a woman’s voice Theresa didn’t know.

Theresa didn’t need further invitation, she opened the door. Inside was a room with doors leading off, Theresa supposed this was supposed to be a large sitting room/entryway, though why Dirk was important enough to have a sitting room this large she didn’t know. In the room there was a large couch and a desk and a few chairs. On the couch sat a young woman with blonde curls dressed in Whites reading; Dirk was lying with his head in her lap, blissfully asleep. His arms were wrapped around the lady-Herald’s waist like a child with a stuffed toy.

His face was peaceful, he didn’t appear to be in pain, he was alright, her boy was alright. She almost collapsed with relief. Instead, she sat in one of the chairs that was nearest her, and thus further from the couch.

When the Herald had arrived at her doorstep to tell her her son was “presumed dead” a part of her had died. And what did it mean for a Herald to be “presumed dead” anyway? That’s what the Death Bell was for. But the Herald who’d come to her doorstep hadn’t had any answers, and so Theresa and her family had mourned. Then, another Herald had arrived with a message that Dirk was alive and being brought back to the Collegium, but no further answers. Theresa had gotten on one of the farm horses then and headed off to confirm her boy was alright and find answers to her questions. She still had a lot of questions, but at least she could confirm with her own eyes that her eldest son was alright.

The lady-Herald looked at Theresa questioningly, then looked at Kris. “Oh, ah, Talia, this is Dirk’s mother, Healer Theresa. This is Herald Talia, she’s the one who rescued Dirk,” Kris said, keeping his voice down so as not to wake Dirk.

Theresa didn’t know the relationship between her son and this woman, but judging by the way he had his arms wrapped around her waist while he slept it was intimate. Well, she was a Herald and had saved his life, which meant she was probably a darn sight better than the last lady-friend Theresa had heard about. “N-nice to meet you. I’m sorry, I’m a little overwhelmed. I’ve been so worried about him.”

The woman—Herald Talia—smiled. “Of course, I should have written you as soon as we arrived back at the border. I’m sorry I didn’t think to. You’re probably exhausted from your journey here, can I have some lunch brought up for you?”

“Oh that would be terribly kind,” Theresa was still feeling overwhelmed. “Of course, I hope you don’t plan on getting up since Dirk looks comfortable—and he needs his rest.”

Herald Talia grinned mischievously at her. “I was going to volunteer Kris, since as you pointed out I am alittle bit trapped here.”

“I’ll go see what I can dig up,” Kris said. “And I’ll see about a room for you too.” He quickly departed.

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions,” Herald Talia said. “Feel free to go ahead and ask them.” Theresa did indeed have a lot of questions,first being ‘what the Hellfires happened and is going on?’ and second being ‘what is your relationship to my son?’ but she settled for a more diplomatic approach.

“Why don’t you start at the beginning and tell me what happened?” She said instead.

“Well, Dirk and another Herald, Herald Kyril, were sent to Hardorn to arrange preparations for a state visit, so Selenay could evaluate a marriage proposal for Elspeth by Alessander for his son Ancar. While they were there, Ancar murdered his father and anyone who might object to him taking the throne. Herald Kyril and his Companion were killed, and Dirk was captured. Dirk sent Ahrodie back to Valdemar with intel he had and a message that the mission had gone wrong and he was as good as dead, and we should not attempt a rescue.

“I-uhm, might not have taken that news very well. From information my Companion was able to get from Ahrodie I realized I _could_ rescue him. I _tried_ to tell this to the others, but given the stateI was in they thought it was wishful thinking and were going to get the Healers to drug me. So—I, um,” and here Theresa could tell the Herald was embarrassed, “I may have knocked Skif and Kris unconscious—they’d been assigned to keep an eye on me—and gone off to rescue him myself. Kris and Skif were given leave to try to make sure I survived. By the time they caught up to me I had already rescued Dirk. Ancar had tortured him. Kris and Skif helped us both get back to Valdemar safely.”

Theresa wasn’t sure how to interpret the news that her son had been tortured or about the relationship between Herald Talia and her son, it sounded like she had very strong feelings for Dirk indeed. “And his prognosis? How is it?”

“He’ll be fine, though he’ll need a cane it will be a long time before he can walk. And he’ll always limp. But everything else should heal fine. I was worried about his hands and being able to play—but the Healers think they’ll heal fine. Though the limp will be bad enough that it will probably keep him from being assigned to Border sectors. If it’s alright with him I’ll put you in touch with his Healers so you can get the technical information from them, since you have the training to understand it.”

“Little bird, who are you talking to?” Dirk’s eyes didn’t open as he sleepily mumbled the question and squeezed Herald Talia in a hug.

“Your mother came to Haven to check on you.” At once Dirk’s eyes flew open and his arms let go of the lady-Herald.

He started struggling to sit up, as his ears flushed red, “Mother! I didn’t expect you! I mean I should have written you! I’m sorry.” Theresa walked over and assisted Herald Talia in getting Dirk sitting up.

“Don’t be, I know you had other things on your mind. And you’ve probably been exhausted with all the Healing,” Theresa could tell her son was embarrassed, probably that she had found out about him and his lady this way. She would question him more about Talia when they were alone. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine as long as I don’t try to do anything. But I’m tired of being in bed all the time and Healers won’t let me even use crutches yet because of my shoulders,” it seemed like there was more that frustrated him with his condition, but he held off. “How are things back home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me for an invite to the Discord server Leannmandson and I run for Valdemar!


	8. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked and answers are given

A few days later Theresa finally got a chance to question Dirk without Talia (she was no longer thinking of her as “Herald Talia” after three days spent mostly in her company) present. He was sitting propped up on the couch while they ate lunch, Talia being absent at a meeting or something. Theresa wasn’t really sure where Talia was to be honest, both she and Dirk had gotten stressed whenever the subject today’s mysterious meeting came up.

“So, you and Talia?” Theresa said and Dirk’s ears flushed red. “I’ve noticed you both seem to be living in this suite. And it sounds like she handled your message worse than Kris did, anything you want to tell me there?”

“I think you’ve about figured it out.” Dirk said, sounding rather embarrassed.

“Is it long term?”

“Definitely,” Dirk admitted. “I, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I never want to be away from her again,” he looked down at his hands. “I love her just as much as I love Ahrodie, and loosing her would be just as devastating.”

 _Sounds like a life bond,_ Theresa thought. “Is there a wedding in the future I should know about? Have you discussed children?”

“We haven’t discussed either. I know I want to marry her—and yes, eventually children—but we haven’t talked about the future beyond my healing up.”

Deciding she had questioned her son enough, Theresa moved onto the other question that was bothering her. “What’s this meeting that has you and Talia nervous whenever it’s mentioned that she’s at?”

Dirk sighed. “She’s up before the Circle defending herself for disobeying orders when she rescued me. The Circle seems to think she neglected her duty as Queen’s Own and should have let me die, given that I sent back a message that it was too dangerous to attempt a rescue. They even made her go see a Mindhealer to prove she was still sane. She’s been relieved of all her duties until they decide she’s fit to resume them.”

“WHAT! They’re punishing her for saving your life?” Theresa was _quite_ angry that the woman she owed her son’s life to was being _punished_ for saving him. But she quickly calmed herself down after her outburst, Dirk did not need to deal with her feelings on top of his own. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I shouldn’t take out my anger on you of all people.”

Dirk smiled bitterly, “I’m pretty upset about it too, but I’m trying to focus on being supportive of Talia rather than angry.”

“Of course, as you should. And I should focus on being supportive of both of you.”

Dirk woke up from his nap when Talia came in. “Well, how’d it go love?”

Talia smiled sadly, “They’ve agreed there’s nothing they can do to keep me from my duties since Rolan supported my decision and continues to support me and I passed the Rynee’s exam. Most of them are coming around, but Elspeth is still mad. She’d like Alberich to also sit in on Council sessions so she can have his advice, because she doesn’t want to consult me.”

Dirk reached over to Talia, “Come here love, let me hold you.” Talia came over to the couch and curled up with Dirk; she lay her head on his shoulder and softly cried. “It’ll be alright little bird, it’ll be alright.”

“Do you want to get married?” Dirk asked Talia out of the blue a few days later while they were curled together on the couch

“I-I think so. I want to be with you always. I guess I hadn’t thought past you healing up and the war,” she paused for a moment.“I want children with you someday—if you do—so we should probably get married first. What do you want?”

“I would like to marry you and have children too,” he said.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” She asked.

“My mother was interrogating me,” he said and kissed her cheek. “Be prepared, I think she has designs on interrogating you too.”

Theresa finally got her chance to question Talia alone about a week after she had questioned Dirk. Theresa had learned that every morning Talia practiced with the weapons master, so one rainy morning she decided to go down to watch and hopefully talk to Talia away from Dirk.

She had timed her entry right as Talia was finishing up practice against an older man who wore an odd grey outfit. “A visitor,” the man said in an odd accent to Talia. “Go speak to her and cool down, I’ll be in my rooms.”

Talia came over after putting the practice short sword away and the man with the accent disappeared behind a door. “Good morning, Theresa, what brings you out here today?”

“I was hoping to talk to you, actually, if you have a little bit.”

Talia smiled, “I do, but I’ll have to be walking while we talk. No one else is due to use the salle for a bit, and it’s raining, so I was going to cool down in here, care to join me?”

They began to walk back andforth the length of the salle. “I suppose I should be blunt. What are your intentions toward my son?”

Talia blushed slightly. “The other day we talked about getting married, having children someday. I think that’s what we both want. I know I want to be with him always.”

“How did you two meet?”

“The first time I saw him I was on the road to Haven with Rolan. I didn’t know about Companion’s Choice. I’d been raised so isolated on the Border that it might as well have been OutKingdom. I was terrified he was going to arrest me for stealing Rolan. And I was scared of all men in general and men in authority in particular,” Talia recalled. “But still, I knew I could trust him. We didn’t do much more than pass by each other until the night Elspeth was made Heir. He and Kris escorted me to the ceremony and we sang together at a Herald’s party after. I think that was when I fell for him.”

“Forgive me, but my son isn’t usually thought of as attractive,” Theresa was trying to find some way to determine if Talia was faking a life bond to manipulate Dirk and Kris, not that it was likely a Herald would do that, but she had to be sure. As a mother she needed to be sure, given past experiences.

“I am aware,” Talia said slowly. “In general I do not trust handsome men due to past bad experiences. It took forever for me to warm up to Kris. And I would point out that Dirk’s smile is far superior to any other man’s. I used to think his smile was as good as an embrace, but that was before I found out what it was like when he actually held me! Further I should point out that he has Rolan eyes. And that is the greatest achievement in looks that anyone could hope for!”

“Rolan eyes?”

“My Companion. Dirk’s eyes are just as blue, just as loving,and just as kind as my Companion Rolan’s. Really is there any greater compliment I could pay a person than comparing them to a Companion?”

Theresa smiled, “I suppose not. Sorry for being so intrusive.”

“I understand, especially given some of the women in his past.”

Dirk took advantage of both his mother and Talia being gone to meet with Skif and Kris in the new rooms he shared with Talia. “I need you two’s help,” he said.

“What do you need?” Skif asked.

“I want to buy Talia a ring, but I can’t get to a jeweler’s right now obviously. I was hoping you two could convince a jeweler to come meet with me.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Kris said.

Theresa found that although she was now mostly comfortable with the relationship between her son and Talia, there was a small part of her that still questioned Talia’s intentions. And so she sought out Kris to put these questions to bed.

Kris for his part was not surprised by Theresa’s appearance, and figured what might be on her mind. “Let me guess, you’ve come to interrogate me about Talia?” He said, smiling.

“I guess I’ll be blunt then. Is there _any_ chance that Talia is faking the life bond and manipulating Dirk in order to get at you or for some other purpose?”

“Absolutely not. For one thing, she and I _were_ lovers. The only reason we broke it off was because she was far more interested in a serious relationship with Dirk than in sharing blankets with me.”

Theresa nodded, digesting this latest tidbit.

Talia came back to the suite of rooms she shared with Dirk, tired after a Council meeting. She was looking forward to a hot bath, and grateful that the suite had its own bathing room, which was part of she and Dirk had been moved into it, since it would have been near impossible to get him to the bathing room from her old rooms. Here at least if he needed the privy or to take a bath it was only difficult, not impossible to maneuver him into the next room.

“Hey, little bird, how the Council?” Dirk asked as she came into the room.

“More the same. Nobody wants to listen to a thing I say, most especially Elspeth. Alberich does though, and if _he_ agrees Elspeth will agree.”

“I’m sorry, love. Do you want to join me on the couch?”

“I think I’ll go take a hot bath first, that should improve my mood quite a bit,” she said.

Talia went in the bathing room and soaked away the stress of the day’s meeting, and as her muscles relaxed her outlook improved. She came out of the tub feeling relaxed, and if not _happy_ , at least content. She put on a robe and wrapped her wet hair up in a towel and sought Dirk out again.

“Is cuddling still an option?” She asked as she joined him in the living area of the suite.

“Definitely, and you sound like you’re in a much better mood,” Dirk said wrapping his arms around her as she sat on the couch and leanedagainst his chest, careful of the wounds on his shoulders. “So I hope you’re receptive to this right now.”

“Hm?” He reached over to the table by the couch grabbed a small box that Talia hadn’t noticed, and handed it to her. She opened it to reveal a white gold and sapphire ring. “Dirk?”

“Talia I wanted to do this properly, but I can’t get down on one knee, so this will have to do. Will you marry me?” He asked.

In response she sent a channel of her Gift to him and sent a rush of love and joy. “Yes, definitely yes!”


	9. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning, and forgiveness

Theresa was thrilled when Dirk and Talia told her about the engagement, and immediately sent a letter off to the rest of the family to inform them. Kris and Skif immediately began arguing over who would be best man, an argument which was only settled when Talia requested that Skif give her away instead.

(“Good move there love,” Dirk told Talia afterward. “I was afraid there would be bloodshed otherwise.”)

Karen was asked to take on a traditional mother of the bride role, though she stated she would be relying on Jeri’s judgement (and Sherril’s once she returned from the border) rather than her own so as to prevent the wedding from taking place in the stables. But really she was thrilled at the honor her little centaur bestowed on her.

Talia did not however name her bridesmaids. She was hoping that things between her and Elspeth could be mended, but as days went on it seemed less and less likely that that was going to happen.

Alberich saw what was going on. He saw how Elspeth’ refusal to listen to Talia was damaging the Queen’s Own’s happiness, and he saw how Talia refused to ask anyone to stand with her on her wedding day. And, in truth, he was getting a little tired of mediating Council sessions.Something needed to be done.

Finally he approached the Heir and Regent while she was with her Companion. “Shall we ride?” he asked.

Elspeth could tell something was on Alberich’s mind, and knew that if he wanted to go for a ride and discuss it she’d better listen. So she nodded her head and scampered onto Gwena’s back. Patiently she waited for Alberich to say whatever was on his mind.

“You wish Talia had been there to do her duty during the battle. That she had taken the burden of regency, not you.” Alberich said after several moments of riding in silence. “You are mad at her for following her heart, not her duty, and leaving you without her aid.”

“Yes,” said Elspeth, only a little surprised that Alberich had summed up all her feelings so well.

“Has it occurred to you, that if Dirk had died—and he would have—that Talia would not have been capable of doing her duty? At best she would have had to focus on healing for months or years before she could take up her duty again. At worst she would have died as well.”

“That…hadn’t occurred to me, exactly.” She sighed, embarrassed. “I guess I hadn’t thought too much about it being a life bond, other than the fact that Vanyel lived with a broken life bond, among others. And I don’t wish Dirk had died. But I needed her and she wasn’t there!”

“But if Dirk had died she wouldn’t have been able to help. A broken life bond is like a broken Companion bond, sure you _can_ live with one, but even if you survive you’re not going to be much use for a while. When Tavar died I had to cover for Talamir remember, even after he was re-Chosen by Rolan. He needed time to heal from the loss. And afterwards he was never the same. That is the best case scenario for what would have happened to Talia. Most likely she would have died.”

“I—I suppose you’re right.” Elspeth admitted. “She probably hates me and thinks I wished she and Dirk had died.”

“You are lucky Talia is so wise, I do not believe she hates you. I do believe your anger at her hurts her, deeply. So perhaps when you have thought about all this go and speak to her. Do not let the silence between you two grow any deeper.”

Talia was sitting next to Dirk on the couch in the sitting room going through the invite list with Dirk, Jeri, Kris and Karen. Skif was alternating between being helpful and focusing his attention on the snacks that Theresa had made sure were there (courtesy of Mero of course). Theresa didn’t know most of the people being discussed, but she could make sure the planners were well fed while they discussed who they absolutely had to invite and who could be left off if the total guest list was small, but would be offended if it was a large wedding and they weren’t invited.

They had separate lists of Heralds, Healers, Bards courtiers, politicians,and representatives of various groups such as guilds. By each name on the list was a number 1-7 or the word “no”. The ones were limited to a handful a Healers, a few dozen Heralds and Dirk’s family and represented the wedding Talia and Dirk wanted. From there, each number showed how theywould invite people if they were forced to hold a bigger wedding by virtue of Talia’s position. The slightly bigger wedding was the twos, then the the threes, and so forth, all the way to seven.

“I think it’s safe to mark Lady Naril as a ‘Never,’” remarked Kris to general laughter, as he went through the list of courtiers.

“Yes, I think that’s a fairly safe bet,” Said Talia.

There was a knock at the door. Skif answered it to reveal Elspeth.

Elspeth was aware of the sudden tension in the room of what looked like wedding planners, she’d heard laughter a moment ago from outside so she knew the tension was due to her. Well, the way she’d been acting to Talia—and Dirk by extension—it was no surprise.

“Elspeth,” Skif said.

“Hello all. Talia I was wondering if I could talk to you privately for a few minutes?”

Talia nodded “Will the other room work or do you want to go someplace else?”

“The other room is fine,” Elspeth said. “It’s not state secrets.”

Talia lead Elspeth into the bedroom; Elspeth took it as a sign Talia wasn’t mad at her that she lead her into the bedroom, rather than the office. True, from the looks of the desk in the sitting room, the office might not have any furniture in it yet, but still.

This was the first time Elspeth had been in the suite since Talia and Dirk had moved in when they returned from the border. The bedroom was medium sized and had a hearth, a large bed that was made up with blue blankets, and two wardrobes.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Talia asked after she shut the door.

“I talked to Alberich—or rather he talked and I listened. And I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch to you. I’m grateful that you and Dirk are alive and that you aren’t dealing with a broken life bond. I was upset because I needed you and you weren’t there, but even if you hadn’t rescued Dirk you wouldn’t have been in shape to help me. I’m sorry I’ve been so selfish and not thought about what a broken life bond would have meant for you. And I _am_ glad that Dirk isn’t dead.” By now Elspeth was crying.

“I’m sorry that I put you through the wringer with not wanting you as my advisor. I promised you that I would never get angry with you unless I decided what you said wasn’t true but I didn’t even give you chance to say anything in your defense. Please forgive me.”

Talia wrapped her arms around Elspeth and hugged her. “You’re forgiven, Catling. And I have a question for you, will you stand with me on my wedding day?”

“You know if you’re reinstated as Queen’s Own, _and_ I’m in the wedding it will be a Court Circus, right?”

“Yes, and Dirk and I are willing to accept that if we have to have you in the wedding.”

“Absolutely then.”

Dirk had been a little concerned when Elspeth showed up to talk to Talia privately, they’re last private meeting had been at the border and had been devastating for Talia. But he hadn’t heard any shouting from the bedroom, although he did hear some crying.

When the door opened to reveal a smiling Talia and Elspeth, smiling but with red eyes, he was releaved.

“Bad news everyone,” Talia said. “It looks like the wedding is going to be a seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me about my Valdemar discord server!


	10. New Positions and Old Family

It was late summer when Elcarth knocked on the door to Dirk and Talia’s room. Talia was at a public audience with Selenay, who had returned from the border, and Dirk and Kris were playing chess. “Come in,” Dirk called from the couch.

Elcarth came in, “I wondered if I might have a moment of both your time?”

“Of course,” said Kris.

“It’s not like I have any pressing duties,” said Dirk. “Or any duties at all.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you two about: your duties,” Elcarth came into the room, shutting the door behind him, and took a chair near where Dirk and Kris sat. “The Circle has decided on where to place both of you long term. First things first, Teren will be moving into the Seneschal’s Herald position. Dirk, we’d like you to take on the Orientation Instructor position. You have a way with frightened children that we think will be invaluable to the role. Further, I am retiring as Dean, I’ll still be historian, but it’s getting to be a little much being both. Kris, I would like you to take on the position of Dean. Does this suit you both?”

“It suits me,” said Kris, looking a little concernedly at Dirk. “You know how much I love the Collegium.”

Dirk considered several factors before he spoke. He would not be able to do field work, he knew that. This was a way for him to still be useful, further it sounded like something he would actually be good at. And it would allow him to work with Kris and spend time with Talia. “Yes, I think it should work. What about this year’s incoming class? I won’t be able to get around well until early winter according to my Healers.”

“Ah, I had a thought to that.There is a decent sized room currently not being used for anything a few rooms down the hall. If we set it up with a comfortable chair for you would it work for you to be assisted there to hold classes?”

Dirk thought about it for a moment, “That could work. And it would give me something to do other than planning this darned wedding!”

Using Terran’s old notes Dirk held the Orientation class without incident and focused much of his attention on helping Talia, Elspeth, Kris and Jeri plan the wedding.

It was decided that the wedding would be over Midwinter. Most of Dirk’s family was coming down after the harvest and would stay at the palace until it was possible to travel north again in the spring, and be home in time for spring planting, while a few stayed in the north to look after the few winter chores on the farm.

It was one day in mid November when the Thomlee clan showed up. Dirk was now all Healed up except for his one foot and was getting around on crutches. But it was difficult to use them and he didn’t really leave the suite much due to that, so he didn’t go out to meet them in the stable yard.

Kris did though, as did Theresa who had elected to stay at the Collegium rather than travel back and forth.

It wasn’t the _whole_ family, Dirk’s father’s arthritis was bad enough to make the journey too hard, his sister Hannah had stayed to Heal any emergencies in the area, and his sister Greta had just had a baby. Naturally both sisters’ husbands stayed behind to take care of the live stock and over see the hired hands on the steading.But even without them the Thomlee clan was large and nosey as ever as they got their animals settled in the palace stables. Selenay had arranged for rooms for them, and now Kris needed to herd them to those rooms. Easier said than done. There was a general air of excitement as Kris and Theresa were hugged and news was exchanged. Finally the family was herded to their rooms in the palace.

It was one large room with assorted bedrooms off of it. Everyone got settled in quickly with minimal arguments over who got which room (and Theresa who had moved into the suite that morning quickly sorted those out).

“Well,” said Raina, “When are we going to see for ourselves that Dirk is alright? And when are we going to meet this Talia?”

“Dirk’s with his Healers, but will be by shortly. He was hoping to have a private dinner with you all and introduce you to Talia that way, she’s in meetings all day today.”

A few minutes later, Dirk arrived on his crutches. He was greeted with loud rambunctious cheers and his numerous nieces and nephews all scampering around for hugs. 

“How was the journey?" he asked as he sat and hugged the children. "I hope you didn't get caught in any bad weather."

“The trip was fine,” said Neiran, Dirk’s only brother and youngest sibling. “Nothing worse than we would have faced going to the neighbors’ every time someone had a baby or got trampled by a horse.”

“Ma says Talia plays the harp?” That was Jolene.

“Should I call her ‘Auntie’?” That was—one of Hannah’s twins. Dirk wasn’t around them enough to tell them apart.

“Yes, she plays the harp and sings, she’s a contralto,” Dirk said to his sister before turning to whichever nephew it was who had asked. “And yes, you can call her Auntie or Aunt Talia.”

“I was thinking,” Jolene said. “If she’s a musician that’s probably the best way to get to know her. We all brought our instruments—one or two each, we didn’t all bring _all_ our instruments—but if we wanted to play together to break the ice…”

“That’s a marvelous idea!” Dirk said. “And you’ll adore her voice—although I may be a bit biased. But she does an excellent ‘Shadowdancer.’ I just told Ahrodie to tell Rolan to suggest to Talia that she bring her harp.”

Talia knocked on the door to the Thomlee’s suite for dinner quite nervous. She was slightly relieved when it wasKris who opened the door, however the trepidation set back in when a pack of children screaming “Auntie!” rushed at her and threw themselves on her like they had known her their whole lives. She was _not_ used to children this outgoing!

Talia returned their hugs, it seemed like the thing to do after all, and Kris quickly introduced her to the adults and children. Apparently the dozen or so people weren’t even all of Dirk’s family! Two sisters and his father had stayed in the north, one sister to ensure the neighbors had access to a Healer, and one sister because she had just given birth after a difficult pregnancy. Both their husbands had stayed with them.

Although she didn’t take her shields down, Talia felt a sense of welcome and love from those present and it quickly set her nerves at ease.

“Oh, I’m glad you brought your harp, we thought we might play all together after dinner.” That was Jolene, Talia thought.

“That sounds lovely,” Talia said, as she was ushered to a place at a dining room table next to Dirk, leaving her harp by the door.

Dinner was almost an interrogation. It didn’t feel antagonistic, but questions were constantly lobbed at Talia from all sides and she answered as well as she could.

Finally after dinner instruments were fetched and the whole family began to play together, Talia and Kris (who had gone back to get his and Dirk’s harps) included.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding

Unfortunately, between Dirk’s new found status as a bonafide hero, and Talia’s status as a Queen’s Own, not to mention Elspeth’s role in the ceremony, the wedding was going to be the social event of the year. There was nothing Dirk or Talia could do to stop this, so they leaned into it by planning it for Midwinter. The original plan had been for _one_ night of Midwinter, but unfortunately others had gotten more elaborate ideas and Selenay—bless her heart— had decreed that the Court needed a true celebration, so the wedding extravaganza was to last all fourteen days and nights of Midwinter.

If Talia and Dirk were less than thrilled at being the subject of so much attention, there was one even less thrilled than they were. For not _quite_ the entire Court and Collegia had been invited. There was one to be left out.

“I can’t believe that bitch’s gall!” Lady Naril cried for the hundredth time that evening.

“Well what did you expect?” Asked Lady Eliza, who was starting to get tired of Naril’s complaints.

“When I asked if my invitation had gone missing—-“

“She told you ‘no,’” said Lady Francesca. “We’ve heard.”

“Honestly what did you expect? The whole Court knows how you treated Herald Dirk. Did you really expect him to invite you to his wedding after _that_?”

“I didn’t expect him to ever get married, much less have a wedding that’s going to be the social event that’s talked about for _years_! And now I’m missing the Midwinter events too because they’re all tied up in the wedding! ARG!” She screamed and stormed out of the small parlor in Francesca’s rooms.

Lady Francesca and Lady Eliza just looked at each other and rolled their eyes, before Lady Eliza spoke. “Do you think I can convince Hurron to pay for fourteen new dresses?”

“Do you think we could get away with eloping?” Talia asked Dirk one night about two weeks before Midwinter. “We could sneak down to one of the Temples in the city—you can pick—we could even bring your mother. Keeping your whole family secret might be hard—maybe if they snuck down in twos or threes? Or we could say we were showing them Haven?”

“Selenay has barely forgiven you for disobeying orders when two lives depended on it. There is _noway_ she would forgive you eloping and ruining all her careful plans,” Dirk said. “That being said, if you’re willing to brave her wrath I’ll stand beside you. Whatever makes you happy,” he kissed her forehead after that pronouncement.

Talia sighed. “Do you think she’s punishing us with this _two_ _weeks_ of wedding nonsense?”

Dirk considered this thoughtfully before he replied. “It’s possible. But remember, you _are_ Queen’s Own, and you _did_ ask the Heir to be your bridesmaid.”

Talia sighed, “Alright, so it’s our own fault.”

“Hey I don’t see what I did—“ Dirk said laughing.

“You asked the Queen’s Own to marry you,” Talia said giving him a kiss.

The plan was for Talia and Dirk to be honored over the first seven days of midwinter feasts and married on the day after long night, the first day of the new year. Then it would be feasts and celebrations honoring the newly married couple _as a married couple_. Which Talia was assured was quite different. There were two upsides to this arrangement in Talia’s mind. One was that there were certain to be Herald’s parties before the actual wedding, meaning she and Dirk would actually make them, and two, they were not actually expected to attend the latter half of the celebrations but rather to hole up somewhere together and disappear. Talia knew Dirk had rented a small house in Haven for two weeks, so they wouldn’t have to travel too far in case of bad weather.

The feasts were fairly boring. Talia and Elspeth taught Dirk the game Selenay and Elspeth had originally taught Talia, of assigning items in a category like flowers or animals to courtiers. There was a large amount of dancing, but Dirk couldn’t dance (though he was getting around alright with his cane) and Talia didn’t want to dance with anyone else if she couldn’t dance with her soon to be husband.

Jolene and Theresa seemed to enjoy the feasts though, which Talia was glad for. Elspeth had put together quite respectable wardrobes for Dirk’s family, which both he and Talia had been very grateful for.

Afterwards each night the attended Heralds gathered for their own, private celebrations. Talia and Dirk decided to attend the ones before the actual ceremony, despite teasing they received from quite a few people about “Don’t you have anything better to be doing?”

Finally the day of the actual ceremony came. Talia was getting ready with Jeri and Elspeth’s help in Keren and Sherrill’s rooms, where she had spent the night, as tradition demanded she not see Dirk before the wedding. (“Of course traditionally you wouldn’t have been living with him for the last—what’s it been 8 months?—so I’m not sure I see the point,” Keren had commented, to which Theresa had replied “It’s _bad luck,_ ” and that was the end of the conversation.) Kris was helping Dirk get ready in the suite he and Talia normally shared, and Skif was running messages back and forth between the two.

Jeri was putting make up on Talia when there was a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Keren asked.

“It’s Kris,” came the voice from the other side. “I brought your garland.” Oh right, Kris has said he’d see to the flowers.

Keren opened the door to Kris looking absolutely magnificent in formal White and holding a large bouquet of the northern flowers known as maiden’s hope. “Kris! How did you possibly get northern summer flowers, in the dead of winter, here?” Talia asked. “Don’t tell me you really did nurture them in a hothouse all winter?”

He grinned, “They’re silk, although finding a silk flower maker familiar with maiden’s hope was its own challenge. I ended up using pictures from a botany text book to show the artisan.”

“Well, thank you,” she said taking the bouquet from him. “I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you and Dirk,” he said. “And now, I’d better get back, Skif will be along for you shortly.”

In no time at all Skif arrived for Talia. “Are you ladies ready?”

“Almost,” said Jeri.

“I’m told we’re on a schedule, but I suspect they’ll wait for you, little sister.”

“And done,” Jeri said putting down her brush.

“Ready to go find your betrothed?” Skif asked Talia.

She took his offered arm. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been fun. I may add one shots set in this universe. Please leave comments and kudos and check out my other Valdemar work.

**Author's Note:**

> As always Kudos and Comments are super appreciated.


End file.
